Hybrid
, a female Bajoran / Cardassian hybrid]] A hybrid is the end result of mixing two different species in the biological process of reproduction. Because of the common genetic ancestry of most of the races of the Milky Way Galaxy by way of the ancient humanoids, many species are able to interbreed with or without the help of genetic technology. In fact, Humans and Vulcans are quite similar. ( ; ) There can be unexpected consequences to interspecific relations and as such it was a researched topic. Starfleet Academy taught Interspecies Protocol and the Ktarian Doctor Mizan was an expert in interspecies mating rituals, known for his "empirical research". ( ; ) One should note that there can be certain difficulties involved in reproducing between species, even humanoid, for anatomical reasons; for instance, not all species keep their genitals in the same place. ( ) In some cultures children who are born as a result of interspecific relations are rejected by the society of both races. For example, Bajoran / Cardassian hybrids were often rejected by both Bajorans and Cardassians. ( ) Examples of interspecific reproduction Betazoid * Betazoid / Human (Deanna Troi, Kestra Troi, Devinoni Ral, Anita Pierce) * Betazoid / Tavnian (Lwaxana Troi's and Jeyal's child) ( ) Cardassian * Cardassian / Bajoran (Mika and Dukat's child, and Tora Ziyal) ( ) * Cardassian / Kazon (Seska and Culluh's child) ( ) Human * Human / Angel I native (the crewmembers of the Federation freighter Odin were mentioned to have fathered children with the Angel I inhabitants) ( ) * Human / Boraalan (Nikolai Rozhenko and Dobara's child) ( ) * Human / Betazoid (Deanna Troi, Kestra Troi, Devinoni Ral, Walter Pierce) * Human / Cardassian (implied above) * Human / Daliwakan (The Gigolo) ( ) (only a hologram, but presumably possible) *Human / Denobulan (Denobulan child on future Enterprise) ( ) * Human / Ikaaran (Karyn Archer) ( ) * Human / Klingon (K'Ehleyr (medical help was needed ( ), B'Elanna Torres, K'Ehleyr, Miral Paris, Alexander Rozhenko) * Human / Ktarian (Naomi Wildman) ( ) * Human / Napean (Daniel Kwan) ( ) * Human / Ocampa (Linnis Paris, Andrew Kim) ( ) * Human / Romulan (Sela, Simon Tarses) * Human / Skagaran (Bethany) ( ) * Human / Terrellian (Human corpse) ( ) * Human / Trill (Yedrin Dax, Lisa, several others) ( ) * Human / Vulcan (Spock, Elizabeth, Lorian, Spock (alternate reality), Spock (mirror)) * Human / Xyrillian (Trip Tucker's pregnancy; it should be noted, however, that he was more of a carrier than an actual, biological parent) ( ) * Q has implied that a Human / Q hybrid is possible ( ; ) , interbreeding between Humans and the Greek god species is also possible, as Carolyn Palamas got impregnated by Apollo. However, this was cut from the actual episode.}} Klingon * Klingon / (Betazoid / Human) (Shannara and Eric-Christopher, alternate timeline children of Worf and Deanna Troi) ( ) * Klingon / Human (K'Ehleyr (medical help was needed), B'Elanna Torres, Miral Paris, Alexander Rozhenko) * Klingon / Trill (not possible without medical help; individuals never appeared, as Jadzia Dax was murdered soon after confirmation that such a pregnancy was possible) ( ) * Klingon / Romulan (Ba'el and several other prisoners in the Carraya IV colony) ( ) Ocampa * Ocampa / Human (Linnis Paris, Andrew Kim) ( ) * Ocampa / Talaxian (although they decided not to, Kes and Neelix seemed to imply it was possible for them to have a baby) ( ) Romulan * Romulan / Human (Sela, Simon Tarses) * Romulan / Klingon (Ba'el and several other prisoners in the Carraya IV colony) ( ) * Romulan / Vulcan (Saavik) Talaxian * Talaxian / Mylean (Neelix's great-grandfather was Mylean) ( ) * Talaxian / Ocampa (implied above) * Talaxian / Vulcan (Tuvix, was caused by a transporter malfunction with hybridizing flowers) ( ) Trill * Trill / Human (mentioned above) * Trill / Klaestron (Benjamin Sisko briefly assumed that Ilon Tandro was the son of Curzon Dax and Enina Tandro) ( ) * Trill / Klingon (referenced above) Vulcan * Vulcan / Human (Spock, Elizabeth, Lorian, Spock (alternate reality)) * Vulcan / Talaxian (seen above) , but a scene establishing this was cut.}} External link * de:Mischlingskind it:Ibrido nl:Hybride pl:Rozmnażanie międzygatunkowe Category:Sex and reproduction